Why We Cry
by AniuWhitewolf
Summary: Once Again...a mix story. In This Story Four young girls are trapped in a deadly hospital filled with Evil Docters That Torture, Tease, and Rape their patients. If You Do not like blood violence or rape...i suggest you do not read this story.


Why We Cry

Chapter 1: Memories

Hi my name is Renee Achlys, and I would like to take you on a strange journey about demonic doctors that had control over a hospital that anyone could mistake as a hell, the name of the hospital was "Regional Medical Center". The doctors of the hospital were Dr. Natas, Dr. Hiten, Dr. Kevin and Dr. Eric. I was one of the patients there, in which they found many ways to make my life miserable, but that didn't really matter to me the only thing that I feared was Dr. Hiten.

Dr. Hiten had hazel-blue eyes, long spiked brown hair, was muscular and had a bad attitude; He was one of the worst doctors there because, he had control over the time string, a bright blue string that travels back in time. He would do what ever he wants to the patents, and know one would be able to do anything about it, and if the patent tried to fight back then he would beat us and carve are room number into are backs.

Dr. Natas was the strongest of all doctors and had the most violent mind. He was very tall and muscular, he hade short black hair that spiked down, with brown eyes. He was also the stupidest of all the doctors and easily controlled by Dr. Hiten we hardly ever seen him or heard from him.

Dr. Kevin was the type that doesn't really care about women, the only thing he wanted was to be laid and drugged. He had short messy light brown hair with golden brown eyes. I heard once that Dr. Kevin was once an angel that got his heart broken and fell from heaven along with his younger little brother Eric.

Dr. Eric is one of the little brother types that looks up to his older brother in all the wrong was, he had wavy blond hair with blue eyes , but if Kevin would do it so will he.  
Most of the time I would either be with the other patents or all alone, the patents names were, Ray Inferna, Britney Alaula, Samantha Herminia, Aiko Aqua, and me.

Ray was the keeper of the element of fire, her personality was shy but uncontrollable to those who disrespected her, she was a good friend young friend at the age of 13. She had red hair that in the sun looked like a bright glimmering flame, her eyes were as green as Gems that glue with in the light. She wore an over sized shirt that looked like dress on her. She respected all the doctors because to her the hospital was her home. She was born and raised there and could never leave because of all the toxic fumes from inside of the hospital. The good thing is that she read so many books on medical and bandaging she became the only nurse in the hospital. The bad thing was Dr. Hiten killed her on her 15th birthday.

Britney is the keeper of the element of heaven and light, she had long blond wavy hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white silk sun dress. I normally called her by her last mane Alaula. Her personality was shy, obedient, humble and loyal. She was always by Ray's side helping her try and bandage up our open wounds. She almost never argued with anyone. She was 7 when she arrived at the hospital and around 14 ½ when she died, she was week and always let her fears get in the way of what she wanted to do, so she never stood up for herself and that's what got her killed.

Samantha was the keeper of the element of earth. She had a tan from standing next to the window. She wore a school girl outfit. Her hair was long streight with a slight wave. She had chocolate brown eyes, and was the doctors favorite patent, she was the slutty 15 year old that gained my respect for not acting like a slut standing up for Alaula all the time. Her personality was respectful but at the same time sickening, and to think that she would give herself to anyone like that, it grossed me out. She almost never got hit. She later committed suicide by cutting her wrists in the shower.

Aqua was my best friend; we were just like sisters and she held the element of water. She was bubbly happy and strong. Her personality was funny, loyal and fun. She wore a white robe. She hade baby blue eyes and wavy dirty blond hair. She would never cry, not even when she jumped out of the fifth floor window.

I was the keeper of hell and the darkness. I was mysterious, strong, always standing up for my friends, if you fucked with me I would fuck with you. I have long black hair, with red eyes that sometimes turned blue, I wore a white towel, because I kept finding ways to kill the doctors with almost anything I could get my hands on. I was very smart and I fell in love with an assassin. I was razed by ninjas with the mind of an assassin. I wasn't afraid to get hurt; that's one of the reasons that Dr. Eric and Dr. Kevin never mess with me. I have a very big family; my family tree has Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Mires and many more other killers, and I'm not afraid to take after them. Well have fun with my past, a word of caution if you have a week stomach then put this book down now. . . . You've been warned.


End file.
